Summer Romance AntiGravity
by Lottalita
Summary: Remus has a surprise for Sirius. Set before their seventh year. Please review!


I don't own the characters or the name of the story. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the name is from the song "Summer Romance (Anti-Gravity Song)" by Incubus. Don't sue.  
  
A warm breeze blew across his sweat-soaked shoulders as the sound of the lawn mower dulled to a purr before dropping out all together. Sirius raised his eyes, shielding them from the sun as he spotted the owl swooping towards him. He wiped his brow with the edge of his shirt and beckoned the bird towards him as he moved closer to the front porch. Grabbing the remains of his sandwich, he took the parchment off of the owl's leg and fed it the crusts.  
  
Unrolling the parchment carefully, he immediately recognized the looping scrawl that graced his sight. Reading quickly, the note was short and sweet.  
  
'Sneak out at 11:30. I'll meet you half way.'  
  
~Moony  
  
Smiling at the note, he quickly cleaned up and sent the owl back to where it came from. All afternoon, all he could think of was meeting Remus. He showered, lathering himself extensively to clean off all the sweat and grime clinging to his slightly muscled form. After his shower, he shaved, brushed his teeth, washed his face and even washed the dishes to try and pass the time between now and later.  
  
*Thank Merlin my parents went to visit Aunt Mildred. I don't know what they'd say if they saw me this anxious,* he thought to himself and flopped himself down gracefully to flip through a magazine. His stomach tied itself into irremovable knots as the time ticked closer to 11:30. Finally the time came and Sirius swiftly grabbed his cloak (just in case it got colder, you never know in the summer) and mounted his broom.  
  
Taking off, he felt the feeling return to him, the lightness of his body overcame his senses and his mind flew freely alongside his body. Loosing himself in his normal flight pattern from every other summer holiday since second year, he almost didn't notice when he arrived at the low hill that marked the half point between his and Remus' house. Landing softly, he rolled on the ground and flattened himself against the sun baked earth below him. Staring up at the stars, his senses became more in tuned to his surroundings. He closed his eyes, relaxing every sore muscle and didn't even twitch when he detected the sound of Remus' broom swooping down to join him.  
  
He sighed softly as a body stretched out at his side. The lithe form of the 17 year old Moony warmed his windblown cheeks against the soft fabric of Sirius' white tank top. Sirius absentmindedly wound his fingers in his lover's soft auburn hair and opened his eyes to gaze upwards at the half moon winking at them.  
  
Stretching lazily, Sirius eventually propped himself up on his elbow and faced Remus' moon-bathed face.  
  
"So why'd you want to meet?" he inquired curiously, noticing the secretive smile that Remus shot him.  
  
"Do I really need a reason to want to see you?" he asked innocently, twining his hand in Sirius'.  
  
"No, of course not. I just figured this might be something special. Your note was so short, it left me wondering."  
  
"Well, it is something special. Come with me," he told the other while getting up and pulling his best friend with him. They strolled languidly down the slope of the hill until they found a perfect spot. Or so Remus said.  
  
"What was wrong with our other spot?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"It was too open. Anyways, I have something I want to share with you," Remus started, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
They laid down again at Remus' command and slowly, he opened up, telling Sirius what he had planned.  
  
"For years, I've kept this to myself. It's a small trick my parents taught me after I was bit. It's a gift that runs in the family, no one else has ever heard of it so far. I've never shown anyone else, but I want to show you. This is a way to fly free without brooms, without charms, just as ourselves. Choose a spot," and Remus pointed upwards at the diamond canopy above their heads. Sirius shrugged, and pointed towards his name sake, the Dog Star.  
  
For a few minutes, all was still and silent. Out of nowhere, he felt his body losing weight and floating upwards, the gravity falling away from his body like dew off of the petals of a flower. They flew closer to the brightest star and Sirius couldn't believe how he was feeling. If only they could stay there forever!  
  
"Remus..what is this?" he asked, his voice slightly unsteady.  
  
"Anti-gravity. I can basically take away the gravity holding us down and direct us to wherever we want to go. I figured this is how we could be free together. If we ever need to be alone, no one can detect this, we could go any where you want to. Anywhere.together," Remus finished, his voice breathy with the thought. Sirius took a shuddering breath, his eyes wide with awe and wonder. He felt so elated, so.alive.  
  
Not being able to control himself, he pulled Remus gently towards his body and held his lover's face with both of their hands. Leaning down slightly, his warm breath spread it's way across Moony's chilled lips and he used his own to enforce the feelings. They soared, in body and spirit, together for as long as they wanted. "Thank you," Sirius whispered, their foreheads touching gently. And there they stayed for the rest of the night, sharing warmth under the brightest star in the sky. 


End file.
